Forum:Add Composer(s) to Each Track
Comments No comments? Then I'll go ahead and do as I think it would be the best: edit the tracklisting and add a new column called "Composer(s)".--Loadingue 22:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Since you proposed this as project, you have to wait until the community has commented and agreed on the specifics of a proposal that would accomplish the goal of the project (in this case, a mock-up of how the soundtrack pages would look with the composer info added). Once that's established, the project is opened up for voting for a period of one week. If, at the end of the week, the project is approved, then it can finally be implemented. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:42, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, sorry to see things here are as slow as a Council decision, I used to be in a Wiki where things were done fast. I'm sorry because I've done it already... (Mass Effect Original Soundtrack), but I was mistaken about Mass Effect 3, it has already been done. Not sure all this was worth waiting a few weeks, with all due respect. But I'll try to do things your way for my next project (which should again be about the soundtracks).--Loadingue 22:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::In retrospect, you're right, adding the composer credits does appear to be a relatively minor change that didn't require a project discussion. But for any larger changes to a page or several pages, the normal process is to use the project forum. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good, I only made this "project" because someone had suggested so, but now I'm glad I know how this works since I've got "real" projects in mind for later.--Loadingue 23:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) After sorting through the forums, after being given a red link, I find this. There is one massive issue that needs to be overcome. Since we have inconsistent formatting on all three of the articles, that needs to be resolved before anything is done. I personally do not think this is a minor change at all because it not only adding content that is only present in 1 out of 3 articles, it changes the formatting of the articles. I therefore must oppose any further changes and undoes before the matter is resolved. I cannot support formatting of one article over the other two as that really makes zero sense what so ever. This matter must be resolved before any further action is taken. As to my opinion, I really don't see the need to expand it any further, since I really have not seen a consistent argument for adding them. Until I do, I will oppose this. And FYI, things don't always move fast, things take time, which is how we generally like things. And often pages do go without comments for the first twelve hours or so. It usually takes an admin showing up to start commenting. Lancer1289 23:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, let the discussion begin. All I did was copy/paste the Mass Effect 3 tracklist and adapt it. I really don't see what the problem with formatting is, the only problem I'm seeing right now, is that people have access to more consistent information on other websites, not meant to provide such information (Amazon in this case, which shows the composers for each track).--Loadingue 23:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I really still can't see a reason. Lancer1289 23:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::And I can't see a reason for not adding that info. It is valuable information, and it's already done on the Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack page, so why not here? Or else should we delete all 3 pages while waiting for a proper formatting, if it ever happens? That's exactly your point.--Loadingue 23:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do not twist my words because that is no where close to what I said, which is quite black and white. I suggest rereading my comment to see what I exactly said. And I also highly suggest calming down because your impatience here is starting to show. Lancer1289 23:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::And I was thinking about telling you to calm down... OK, obviously we got this the wrong way. Now, what do you think if I ask you what an ideal formatting would be for all 3 pages, so that I can finally insert the information about the composers? (This is very important to me, also it's funny how you emphasized the fact I gave you a red link like if it was an offense). I hope no hard feelings are standing between us.--Loadingue 00:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I really don't want to let this go, I need to know how to "format" this article and the other 2, so that I can add the info. (Yes, I actually care about the information people can get on this wiki or not), so please redirect me to a project page or something that would show me how. Because otherwise, to me the 3 articles are perfectly fine. Please, I beg you, prove me how they aren't.--Loadingue 21:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The problem with projects like this is that only a handful of people on this wiki really care about certain aspects of the games, that's why there won't be a big discussion about the usefulness of adding the composers to the soundtracks. Because Lancer didn't elaborate on how the formatting of the three pages is inconsistent (other than the ME3 page featuring the artists and the other two pages don't) my only advise would be to reformat the ME1 and ME2 soundtrack page on your personal userspace and make yet another project page where everyone can vote for or against the new formatting. --ShardofTruth 13:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :So what, I'd just need to copy/paste the existing page and add the composers? Also, I thought there was only 1 composer (Jack Wall) for the entire ME2 OST. It appears Sam Hulick, David Kates and Jimmy Hinson also worked on it, according to Sam Hulick himself from his YouTube account. If I need to accurately state which tracks were composed by whom, I'd need to contact him. As he probably is a busy man (although he seems kind), that would make the task a bit harder.--Loadingue 14:42, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think I won't need to contact Sam Hulick, I might have found everything I need on Discogs (and it fits Hulick's sayings, but there's mention of a 5th composer called Brian DiDomenico). Also, since this is the right project page, I'll just drop here the stuff I have to replace in the ME1 and ME2 OST articles, and you tell me when I can do it, OK?--Loadingue 18:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) (Removed by author to make page less lengthy) I'm ready now, just tell me "go".--Loadingue 19:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna edit the 2 pages now, please no one tell me you haven't been warned.--Loadingue 12:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) There. It's finally over... It's over, right? Nah, it's never over.--Loadingue 12:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Like I said. Now I need to make a vote... like if it wasn't obvious enough.--Loadingue 13:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Voting Finally. Option 1: Addition of composers and consistent article design for the Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 soundtrack pages #There is absolutely no need to leave out information for two articles that is present in the third. --ShardofTruth 17:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Option 2: Leave the current articles for the Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 soundtracks as they are # The vote is now closed Option 1 has won, with 1 voter (2 if you include me) against 0 voters for Option 2. I still think this was one of the most massive wastes of time in my life so far; but I don't blame Lancer, he did his job, and he did it right. He also showed great patience in helping me make this possible. No further discussion is needed.--Loadingue (talk) 23:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC)